fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna at the Haunted House/Anna meets Fidget
Somewhere else in the ice world, a pretty young woman, a handsome young prince, a Japanese teenage boy, and a baby boy poked their heads out from behind a tree and sported wide smiles when they saw something magical. The pretty young woman was a slender, beautiful Norwegian girl of 18 with fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak, and turquoise-blue eyes, wearing a winter outfit that consist of a medium-length, dark blue skirt (consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges) with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape and magenta lipstick. Her name was Anna, Hans' little sister and Hiro and Tommy's big sister. The handsome young prince was a slender young man of 21 with fair skin and a light dusting of freckles across his nose, auburn hair, sideburns, and "dreamy" green eyes, wearing navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, blue shirt, indigo vest, black epaulettes, gold aiguillette, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns. He also wears a dull, gray cloak with wavy patterns and a purple interior and white gloves. His name was Hans, Anna, Hiro, and Tommy's big brother. The Japanese boy was a slender teenager of 14 who was 5 feet tall with fair skin, messy black hair, brown eyes, and a slight gap between his teeth, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a red turtleneck sweater, white fleece-lined tights, blue corduroy pants, white knee socks, black boots, a red coat, navy blue mittens with powder blue palms, a brown scarf, and a gray snow hat. His name was Hiro Hamada, Anna and Hans' little brother and Tommy's big brother. The baby boy was a small, slender infant of 1 with fair skin, blue eyes, and no hair or teeth, wearing a diaper, white fleece-lined tights, teal long underwear, a light blue turtleneck sweater, blue corduroy overalls, fuzzy white knee socks, black boots, white earmuffs, baby blue mittens, a blue snowsuit, a baby blue scarf, and a blue snow hat. His name was Tommy Pickles, Anna, Hans, and Hiro's little brother. "Anna! Hans! Hiro! Tommy! Wait for us!" a voiced called in the distance. Anna rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Guys, hurry up!" she called, whispering. As she and her brothers looked around, a lizard and two mice ran toward them, panting. The lizard was tall and slender with slimy light olive green skin, green eyes, a long tail, skinny limbs that ended in large hands and feet, a thin neck, a sac of protruding flesh hanging from his chin, white teeth, and a long pink tongue. He wears a dark green English cap, a light brown turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, and olive green ankle-length trousers. He is also barefoot. His name was William (or, Bill for short) the Lizard. One of the mice was short and stout with tan fur, curvy pink ears, short black whiskers, a big brown nose, brown eyes, a long, thin tail that seems to be short and somewhat thick, a white bucktooth, black eyebrows, and a gravely voice. He wears a brown bowler hat with a red-orange hat band, a buttonless dark brown vest worn over a red-orange turtleneck sweater with long sleeves, brown pants that were held up by a dark brown leather belt with a golden buckle, and dark brown shoes. He is also smoking a cigar. His name was John Robertson, Bill's best friend. The second mouse was of average height and slender with tan fur, curvy pink ears, long black whiskers, a big brown nose, a long, thin tail, a white bucktooth, violet eyes, black eyebrows, and a whiny voice with a Cockney accent. He wears a gray English cap, a buttonless brown jacket worn over a lavender and crimson striped shirt, indigo-blue trousers, and brown shoes. His name was Maxwell (or, Max for short) Henshaw, Bill's other best friend. "You know we can't run that fast." Bill said. "There it is." Hans said, pointing at a big, old, dark, haunted house. "Isn't it fantastic?" Anna and her brothers knew that any haunted house was a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects. "Yeah," said Bill. "Sure." "I-it's great." John stammered aloud. "Now let's get outta here." Max gulped. Hiro grabbed Max's tail before the lizard and mice could take off, sighed, and said, "You're not getting cold paws now, are you?" He, Anna, Hans, and Tommy lead Bill and his friends to the haunted house. "Who, us? No way." replied Bill. "It's just, that, uh, it looks dusty in there." added John, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." "Yeah, I got this cold." said Max, as he coughed into his arm, which didn't convince Anna or her brothers one bit. "Alright. Anna, Hans, Hiro, Bill, and I are going inside." Tommy said, "You two can just stay here and watch out for Big Boos." "Okay." John and Max said, as Anna opened the door, and she, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Bill went inside with Anna carrying a fuschia shoulder bag. "Yeah, you guys go." Max whispered. "We'll stay here and..." John said, suddenly scared. "WHAT?!" "BIG BOOS?!" Max shouted in horror. "Anna!" John and Max yelped, as they both squeezed through the window, only to get stuck. "Oh my!" cried John, "I'm stuck!" "Me too!" cried Max, and he and John began wiggling through the window, to no avail. "Anna...!" John grunted. "We can't...! I mean." Max grunted. "Anna, help!" John called. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy looked over. Anna and Hans went over to the window where the two mice were stuck in as Anna giggled, saying, "Oh, John and Max." What were they going to do with them? Kindly, Anna tugged John's paws while Hans tugged Max's paws, and they began to pull. "Anna, do you, your brothers, and Bill really think there could be Big Boos around here?" John whispered. Unbeknownst to the Norwegian girl, prince of the Southern Isles, Japanese boy, baby, lizard, and mice, a giant Big Boo floated past the haunted house. "Guys, don't be such a scaredy mice." Hans said. "We're not scaredy mice." Max said. After Anna and Hans pulled John and Max through the window, the seven friends began exploring inside the haunted house. "This is great." John said nervously. "I mean, we really love this." Max stammered. Bill said, "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" The lizard and mice caught a glimpse of giant spider web in the shape of a skull. They threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a rickety old door. There was a loud crash as the rickety old door started to fall, tearing a hole into the second floor above, causing a cave-in. "ANNA!! HANS!! HIRO!! TOMMY!!" shouted Bill, John, and Max, as they dashed over Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy and somewhat knocked them down. The lizard and two mice were shivering with fear. "Oh, are you okay, guys?" asked Tommy. "Yeah, sure." Bill whispered. "No problem." John whispered. "We're all right." Max whispered. "Shhh!" said Anna when she, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy saw something shiny from the third floor, which is the attic. They all crept up the stairs to see its source. "Oh my gosh!" Anna gasped when she discovered a human object. It was silver and long, and it had six points at its end. "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She ran over to the object and picked it up. "Wow! Cool!" Bill exclaimed, "But, uh, what is it?" Hans shook his head and said, "Oh, I don't know. But I bet Fidget will." Anna put her fantastic find in her shoulder bag. All of a sudden, Bill, John, and Max heard a snapping sound like a tree branch being broken. "What was that?" John gasped. "Did you hear something?" asked a startled Max. Hiro looked around and saw a small brown horn. He picked up the small brown horn from the box and looked at it with interest. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" he said. "Tommy!" Max said. "Max, will you, Bill, and John relax?" Tommy smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Bill, John, and Max turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Big Boo through the old window of the attic in the haunted house. "Big Boo!! Big Boo!!" screamed John, "We're gonna die!!" The Big Boo began chasing Bill, John, Max, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy around the house. It followed them through every door of the house. Bill, John, and Max kept screaming in terror. Anna accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. "Anna! Your bag!" gasped Hans. "Don't forget your bag!" shouted Hiro. The Big Boo hungrily munched on the floor toward Anna. 'Hurry, Anna!" cried Tommy. The princess ran down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The four siblings managed to find the door which was the same door that led them inside the house, and the three friends managed to find the window which was the same window that John and Max got stuck through. "Oh no!!" screamed Bill, as he, John, and Max all got stuck through the window. "Now I'm stuck, too!" cried Bill. The lizard and two mice tried wiggling through the window to get out, but nothing happened. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy pulled the three friends out and quickly ran away from the house themselves. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop the Big Boo from chasing them, causing Bill, John, and Max to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Max accidentally bumped into an old weather vane and slowly started to fall down. The Big Boo decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reached to the ground. Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, and John saw that, and Anna dropped her bag. They quickly ran towards the mouse and caught him. An old tire led the Big Boo through the hole. The Big Boo didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Anna picked up her fallen bag, and she, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy started heading south. "You big bully!" Bill snapped, and Max blew a raspberry at the Big Boo. The Big Boo made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring the lizard and two mice. Anna giggled as Bill, John, and Max caught up with them. "Guys, you really are scaredy cats." Hans smiled. "We are not!" Bill called out. Tommy playfully rolled his eyes and giggled to himself. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:Fanmake Combination Category:Fanmake Combination Scenes Category:Halloween